


Daylight Savior

by OurGoodSir



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurGoodSir/pseuds/OurGoodSir
Summary: Ringo and Maguro start a rally to abolish Daylight Savings Time. It doesn't end as well as they would have thought.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Daylight Savior

**Author's Note:**

> This story was started on March 3, 2020, and finished on March 9, 2020. It was for a writing contest on the English Puyo Puyo Community. If you would like to join this server, you can do so at https://discord.gg/GGrvgg  
> If you would like to see the authentic document, you can do so at https://docs.google.com/document/d/1NrH8pGKORbrpeOvWVBEusz79w44OdViSwSuwpQ01i1A/edit

**Daylight Savior**

**Written By OurGoodSir**

**SCENE 1: RINGO’S ROOM - 6:15 AM**

_ Ringo is sleeping peacefully in her room, with small beams of sunlight squeaking through the blinds. Suddenly, the alarm goes off. _

**RINGO:** ( _ She rubs her eyes _ ) Ugh… 

_ She looks at the time. It’s 6:15. _

**RINGO:** ( _In her head_ ) That’s odd. Normally I feel awake when I wake up at this time. Why do I feel tired? ( _She thinks for a moment_ ) Ah! That’s right! Daylight Savings Time happened last night! In hindsight, I should’ve gone to bed an hour in advance, but I can’t worry about that anymore.

_ She gets up and starts her normal daily routine. As she’s doing this, she realizes that her mom, who is normally up before her, is nowhere to be seen. _

**RINGO:** Did she really forget about this happening? ( _ She sighs _ ) Guess I gotta wake her up.

_ She heads to her mother’s room. _

**RINGO:** Eggs and Bakey, mom! You’ve got a store to run!

**NASHI:** ( _ Half awake _ ) Ringo, did I do something to hurt you? Why are you standing in front of me at this ungodly hour?

**RINGO:** On any normal day, you’d be right, but it’s Daylight Savings! Only happens twice a year!

**NASHI:** Are we still doing that?

**RINGO:** ( _ She sighs _ ) Yeah… 

_ Nashi gets out of bed. _

**NASHI:** Well, if the world is still doing it, then I guess I gotta follow suit.

_ She grogs out and starts her morning routine. _

**RINGO:** Alright, got no time to waste. I need to worry about myself now!

_ She runs out the door to the outside. _

**SCENE 2: SUZURAN SQUARE**

_ Upon immediately bolting out, Ringo notices that the usually bustling morning crowd has now been replaced with a ghost town. She walks around, looking for any sign of life, but ends up fruitless. _

**RINGO:** **HEY!**

_ No response. _

**RINGO:** **IS ANYBODY OUT THERE?!**

_ A potted plant crashes through a windowpane and lands at Ringo’s feet. A townie pops his head out of the now broken window. _

**TOWNIE:** Go back to sleep! Nobody’s up!

_ Ringo facepalms. _

**RINGO:** Seriously? Did  _ all  _ of you forget?!

_ Another townie pops his head out. _

**TOWNIE #2:** Forget what?!

**RINGO:** Daylight Savings Time!

_ It takes a moment for it to sink in to everyone. _

**EVERYONE:** Oooohhh… 

**RINGO:** Am I really the only one who remembered?

**TOWNIE:** Think so.

**SCENE 3: SUZURAN HIGH CAFETERIA - 11:00 AM**

_ Ringo and Maguro are sitting in the cafeteria, eating lunch.  _

**RINGO:** Seriously, Maguro,  _ everyone  _ in Suzuran forgot! How does an entire town forget about an event?

**MAGURO:** Hey, if it’s easily forgotten, it’s not important. Simple as that.

**RINGO:** Did you forget as well?

**MAGURO:** ( _ He sputters _ ) No… 

**RINGO:** Let me see your watch!

**MAGURO:** Hey! Don’t I have a little privacy?

**RINGO:** It’s your watch, not your diary.

_ Ringo grabs Maguro’s arm and looks at his watch. It reads 10:00 _

**RINGO:** …You’ve had since you’ve woken up to change that, but you know what? At least you have a reason.

**MAGURO:** Ringo, let me ask you this: what’s the point of Daylight Savings Time?

**RINGO:** Sure, it’s not for us, but the farmers need it, of course! They’ve got to adapt to wonky sunlight?

**MAGURO:** Okay, well… what’s stopping them from, like… changing their wakeup time?

**RINGO:** Because they… uh… 

**MAGURO:** And look! Everyone’s delirious from the lost hour of sleep! It’s injustice, I tell ya!

**RINGO:** Eh, it’ll be fine. You guys are just babies.

**???:** Yeah! Look at how awake I am!

_ The two of them realize whose voice it is and look to their left. It’s Amitie. _

**RINGO:** Don’t you go to Primp?

**AMITIE:** ( _ She smacks her lips _ ) Right. That’s where I’m supposed to be. I’ll, uh…I’ll see you later.

_ She runs out the door. _

**RINGO:** I’m beginning to see your point. So now what?

**MAGURO:** The answer’s obvious: We get rid of Daylight Savings time!

**RINGO:** Okay… how? Daylight Savings Time has ingrained itself as an inherent part of society! It’d be sacrilege to get rid of it.

**MAGURO:** Hasn’t stopped others, though.

**RINGO:** Huh?

**MAGURO:** Nothing. What I’m saying is, if we can rally enough people, we might be able to change it!

**RINGO:** Yeah, good luck with that.

_ Maguro gets up on the table _

**MAGURO: Hey! Who wants to eliminate Daylight Savings Time?**

_ Everyone in the cafeteria raises their hand. _

**RINGO:** You really have a knack for getting people on your side.

**MAGURO:** What can I say? I’m a natural.

**RINGO:** I wouldn’t expect that much bigger of a crowd, though.

**SCENE 4: SUZURAN SQUARE - 3:00 PM**

_ A massive crowd is cheering before Ringo and Maguro, who are standing on makeshift podiums using soapboxes. _

**MAGURO:** Citizens of Suzuran!

_ A group of people on the left start booing. _

**MAGURO: (** _ She sighs _ ) And Primp… 

_ They start cheering again. _

**MAGURO:** We have stood here today because we are unsatisfied! Unsatisfied that a precious hour of sleep has been taken from us!

_ The cheering roars louder. _

**MAGURO:** But now… now we must take it back! We must be the masters of our own time! We will control our hours!

**RINGO:** But where are we gonna protest, though?

**MAGURO:** We’ll, uh… uh… 

**RINGO:** ( _ Quietly to Maguro _ ) You don’t actually know where to effectively protest, do you?

**MAGURO:** No matter! Surely, if we cause enough of a fuss here, our demands will be heard!

_ The cheering from the crowd reaches a deafening climax. _

**MAGURO:** Now, get to work, my friends!

_ The once clumped crowd now scatters into small fragments, raising havoc in the attempt to be heard. _

**RINGO:** Do you really think this’ll work?

**MAGURO:** It’s what protesters of the past have done before. Why wouldn’t it work now?

**RINGO:** Yeah, but I think they had more important issues to deal with back then. Issues that were far bigger than, oh, I don’t know, a measly hour of their lives every year! Besides, don’t we get that hour back later in the year?

_ Maguro puts his hands over Ringo’s mouth. _

**MAGURO:** Shush! You might weaken the pure passion in the air.

**RINGO:** Listen, call me paranoid, but all of this might be a bad idea. Maybe we should just live with it in our lives. 

**MAGURO:** Do you think the great boycotts of the past were created by dealing with their problems?! Of course not! They had some pride in themselves!

**RINGO:** There really is no arguing with you, is there?

**MAGURO:** You can’t argue with someone who’s right!

**SCENE 5: RINGO’S HOUSE - 3:00 AM**

_ Ringo is peacefully sleeping in the middle of the night when a potted plant flies through her window. She wakes up, looks out the window, and sees that the townies are still outside rioting. _

**RINGO:** Oh come on, seriously, guys! Violence is not the answer!

**TOWNIE:** I’ll make it the answer!

_ More potted plants start being thrown through her window. She runs to her phone and calls Maguro. _

**MAGURO:** Hel-

**RINGO:** You need to stop this.  _ Now. _

**MAGURO:** Stop what?

**RINGO:** Do you not remember what you were doing all day? What you were preaching about to an impressionable mass?

**MAGURO:** Hey, most of those people were older than me!

**RINGO:** ( _ Sigh _ ) I know, I know. Can you just get down here?

**MAGURO:** I’ll see what I can do.

_ He hangs up. _

**SCENE 6: SUZURAN SQUARE - 3:00 AM**

_ Maguro exits his house to confront his crowd. _

**MAGURO:** People!

**TOWNIE #1:** Ah, finally! You’re here to talk some sense into this girl!

**MAGURO:** No, that’s not what I’m here for!

**TOWNIE #2:** Huh?

**MAGURO:** I’ve changed my mind about some things, and I think you guys would be interested!

_ The crowd quiets down. _

**MAGURO:** I’ve thought about it some more, and I now am a true believer that Daylight Savings Time is perfectly fine! We’ve made an absolute mountain of a molehill! So how about we all calm down and go about our normal lives?

_ Silence. _

**TOWNIE #3:** What shill paid you to say that?

**TOWNIE #1:** We can’t even trust our leader anymore!

**TOWNIE #2: Get him!**

_ The crowd rushes towards him. Maguro runs away. _

**TOWNIE #4:** Now what? We’re without someone at the helm.

**RINGO:** You guys seem to be doing fine without one.

**TOWNIE #2:** You’re right! Let’s keep crusading!

**RINGO:** That was sarcastic!

**SCENE 7: RINGO’S HOUSE**

_ The mob rushes out of Suzuran to parts unknown. Ecolo suddenly appears beside Ringo. _

**ECOLO:** Talk about making a mountain out of a molehill.

**RINGO:** Hey, you’re some sort of omnipotent being, right?

**ECOLO:** Sure can! Anything you need, I can do it without a problem!

**RINGO:** Can you fix all of this?

**ECOLO:** Nope. I’m staying out of this.

**RINGO:** Why? What do you have to lose out of this?

**ECOLO:** Nothing, but it’s just not fun to solve someone else’s conflicts. The way I see it, if I were to do that all the time, then I would just make everything based off of me, and that gets boring after a while.

**RINGO:** Have you tried it?

**ECOLO:** Multiple times. I’ve enslaved planets, moved stars to make my own constellation, and rewrote the laws of physics, and they’re only entertaining for so long. One time I was so bored I blew up the entire universe. It’s an absolute spectacle, trust me, but it doesn’t last as long as you think it would.

**RINGO:** Then why’d you even show up here?

**ECOLO:** Because people are crazy enough on their own. I mean, just look at this! It’s all absurd!

**RINGO:** ( _ Sarcastically _ ) Thanks for the help, then.

**ECOLO:** Anytime.

_ He disappears. _

**RINGO:** “People are crazy enough on their own”... of course he’d say that. Is that why he likes me? Because I’m crazy? I’m normal! I’m just like anyone else on this planet!... wait. Maybe that’s just a general statement. If everyone’s crazy, then we all have crazy ideas… 

_ She thinks for a moment. Then, her face lights up. _

**RINGO:** I have a crazy idea.

**SCENE 8: SUZURAN SQUARE**

_ She rushes out the door to the far-off mob. _

**RINGO: GUYS!**

_ They all turn around. _

**RINGO:** Can’t we just… ignore Daylight Savings Time?

_ A mild chatter stirs around the band. _

**RINGO:** It’s such a simple solution! If nobody else wants to do it, then why don’t we do it ourselves, and wait for everyone else to catch on? We’ll be  _ trendsetters _ !

**TOWNIE:** I like the cut of your jib, girl.

**RINGO:** See? Wasn’t all of this violence pointless?

_ Some more chatter from the crowd. _

**TOWNIE:** Not really.

**SCENE 9: SUZURAN HIGH CAFETERIA - 11:00 AM**

**RINGO:** And that’s how I restored peace to Suzuran!

**MAGURO:** Wait! We can just change the time to whatever we want? If that’s the case… 

_ He sets his watch to 10:00 PM. _

**MAGURO:** Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be off to bed.

_ He leaves. _


End file.
